


Good Morning

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim are already living together. Mayim waking up in the middle of the morning and Jim was sleeping beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

It was around 4 am, the rest of the city was still sleeping. Mayim slowly opened her eyes, looked around and saw that the room was still dark. As she turned to her side she saw Jim, still in his deep slumber. They have been living together for quite awhile now and readjustments must be made. It did take some time for Jim to be comfortably sleeping at a different bed. Now, as Mayim looked at him, Jim looked like he could sleep all day. It was too early for her to wake Jim up but she couldn’t go back to sleep. Rather, she stayed lying beside him, looking how his chest rises and falls. Mayim stared at the ceiling of her bedroom which they now call theirs. It took awhile for Mayim to agree about moving in together because of the experience she had from past relationships. It was just too much for much for her. Jim also admitted that it was hard for him too. 

“We can work this out, okay?” Jim asked Mayim . “It’s just that I’m worried about things, do you get me? My kids and.. and my mom, I’m worried about you.. and” suddenly Jim kissed her. “Do you trust me?” He asked reassuringly. “Yes.” Mayim answered, caressing his hand that was lovingly cupping her face. “I trust you, Jim. With all my heart.” 

“Then we will work this thing out.” 

Now the man he truly loves is beside her, sleeping soundly.

For about an hour, Mayim stayed in their bed thinking. The sun was beginning to rise and the city was waking up. So she slowly shuffled out of their beds sheet when an arm wrapped her in his embrace and stop her. “Stay.” said her man. Jim still had his eyes closed when Mayim turned to look at him. “I was gonna make us breakfast.” Mayim saw his lips curled in to a smile that sent warmth to her system. “Hmm. Stay.” He asked her again. He had sexy, raspy voice, how could she say no? “You look beautiful in the morning.” he sleepily praised which make her chuckle. “You haven’t even opened your eyes to see me.” “I don’t have to.” 

Jim pulled her closer. “So we’re gonna stay here till the end of the day?” she joked. “That sounds a very good idea.” Jim gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Good morning.” he greeted. “Good morning” she replied. 

 


End file.
